Berkumpul Bersama
by ZenaZie
Summary: Setelah 3 tahun, Miko, Jack, dan Raf berencana berkumpul bersama Autobot


**Yo! Fanfic pertama aku yang ...**  
**Mohon maaf kalau ada tatabahasa yang kaga bagus :'(**  
**Di review yaaa... Pleaseee :3**  
**Makasih!**

_**Disclaimer**____**: Saya bukan pemilik Transformers**_

* * *

**POV Miko**

14 December

Sudah 3 tahun sejak semua ini terjadi, sejak Autobot di bumi pergi kembali ke Cybertron. Semua berjalan dengan lancar. Walaupun kita semua akhirnya berpisah dalam jalan kita masing-masing.

Jack berkuliah di California...

Rafael berkuliah di Jerman...

Dan aku... Kembali ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan kuliahku...

"Aku Pulang..."Aku teriak tidak ke siapa-siapa, Orangtuaku tinggal di Tokyo dan aku berkuliah di Osaka.

"Hmmph..." Aku melemparkan diri ke ranjang dan membuka laptopku.

'JackDarby mengajak anda untuk video chat'

'Chat'

"Hiiii, Jack apa kabar loe?" Aku berkata dengan nada rindu

"Hahaha, baik-baik aja kok! Walau gue masih yahh... Beradaptasi disini kan kita juga belum lama lulus SMA" Jack balas  
Yah, kita berbicara tentang kehidupan kita sehari-hari di kampus, setelah berberapa menit tiba-tiba...

'RafaelEqs mengikuti ruang chat'

"Raf!" Jack dan aku berteriak

"Gue kan udh invite loe tadi kok baru masuk sekarang?" Jack bertanya

"Maaf, gue tadi sibuk banget..." Raf menjawab pertanyaan Jack

"Hahaha, nasib orang pinter! Kesibukan sihh " ledekku ke Raf

"Gimana Raf, di Jerman?" tanya Jack

"Yah, gitulah... Asik sih, tapi menangtang banget" Raf menjawab

"Hehehe, kan gue udah bilang... Derita orang pintar! Hahahahaha" tertawaku

"Eh, kapan-kapan kita ketemuan yuk!" Jack mengahlikan topik

"Ayo aja... Tapi loe bayangin dong... Kita itu beribu-ribu kilometer jauh dari 1 sama lain Jack" Aku berkata

"Kan pake Ground bridge aja..." Raf bilang

"Oh ya bener juga yaaaaa..." Aku berkata dengan bego

"Jadi kapan nihhhh?" Jack bertanya dengan tidak sabar

"Kapan kita libur lah Jack! Gue sih tanggal 16 december ini... Loe? " Raf bilang

"Gue juga 16!" Aku berkata

"Gue juga! Hehe..." Jack berkata

Tiba-tiba laptopku heng seperti jaringannya tidak tersambung.

"Hmm... Jack, Raf... Apa yang terjadi?" Aku berkata sebelum ada seseorang yang menjawab jaringannya terputus

Jaringan tidak tersambung

Setelah kurang dari lima menit menunggu Jack atau Raf

Tiba-tiba...

"HELLLLLLLOOO!" Teriak suara yang aku kenal bersamaan

Ternyata aku tersambung bersama Jack, Raf dan semua Autobot ada Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus, Ratchet dan... Knock Out

"Wah, ternyata kalian mau berkumpul tanpa kita ya..." Bulkhead berkata

"Bulky!" Aku berteriak

"Lain kali ajak-ajak dong... Haha" Bumblebee berkata

"Bee!" Raf bilang

"Kalian bener-bener udah beruba ya!" Arcee berkata

"Hi 'Cee" Sambut Jack

"Bagaimana kalian bisa masuk kejaringan kita?" Aku bertanya

"Miko... Apa kamu sudah lupa? Teknologi kita jauh lebih bagus dari bumi" Jelas Bukhead

"Hehe" tawaku

"Ada seorang yang kurang... Mana Optimus?" Raf bertanya

"Dia mengkorbankan dirinya supaya Cybertron hidup lagi... Pahlawan yang besar..." Jelas Ultra Magnus

Sunyi...

"Jadi... Kita pasti kan ketemuan?" Kata Jack untuk menceriakan suasana

"Pasti dong!" Aku membalasnya

Percakapan berlanjut terus hingga tengah malam ada yang suka maupun duka...

Dua hari telah berlalu dengan normal. Tidak ada atas ataupun bawa, hari ini adalah harinya. Sepulang kampus, aku mengabil tasku dan mulai merapihkan barang-barang...

"Yo~"Jack menepuk pundakku dengan tiba-tiba hingga aku berloncat

"Mati gue! Loe kok bisa tau tempat gua dah?" Aku bertanya

"Tenknologi mereka lebih maju" Raf yang menjawab

"Ayo Miko!" Tarik Jack dan Raf barengan

Sesaat keluar aku seperti tebawa balik 3 tahun lalu dengan autobot yang mengelilingiku di Unit-E.

"Kalian semua disini..." Aku berkata sambil menahan tangis bahagia

"Pada bawa tas buat apa?" Tanya Bulkhead

"Iyalah bulk... Kan kita pada mau nginep" Jelasku

"Jadiiii... Mana kamar kita?" Tanya Raf

"Sama seperti dulu kok" balas seorang pria yang suaranya kukenal

"Agen Fowler!" Kita berteriak

"Hmm... Hi... Saya akan melanjutkan perkerjaan saya, nikmati liburan kalian" Agen Fowler perkata dengan canggung

"Pastinya!" Aku beraseru

Seharian itu aku membersihkan kamarku dan membantu Jack dan Raf. Jujur aja aku merasa lebih dewasa dan lebih bertanggung jawab.

* * *

Sepanjang liburan ini kita berkumpul bersama, bercanda, suka, duka, semuanya kita ceritakan, tidak ada yang kita sembunyikan dari mereka, karena kita, aku, Jack dan Raf mengangap mereka seperti teman, sahabat, keluarga sendiri. Aku sendiri, berjanji untuk berkunjung setiap kali aku mempunyai waktu bebas.

Liburan benar-benar memori yang tak terlupakan...

* * *

**Terima kasih untuk membacaaaa... ;D ya.. Tau endingnya agak nge-gelantung gitu -3-  
REVIEW ;3**


End file.
